


Med Bay Friendship

by redledgers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Making Friends, Two clumsy idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "running into each other in a hospital while there for really stupid reasons" except instead of otp I went with a friendship.</p><p>So Bucky and Clint end up in the SHIELD med bay a few times together (at the same time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Med Bay Friendship

The med bay is not really a place agents like to frequent. But when you’re in a pinch and you can’t really wait hours at the regular person emergency room, it’s a quick fix. Clint Barton frequents this place often, for stupid shit, like dropping his VHS player on his foot or spilling hot coffee down his shirt because what, _Dog Cops_ was so intense he lost track of what he was doing. Yeah, going to somewhere else might spare him some humiliation but the med bay was free and sometimes a pretty nurse would help him out.

When Bucky joined up, he was there first for psych treatments and he’d see Clint there with _another_ bandaid on something. He wondered why until he started ending up in the med bay for stupid things also. Yes he was strong and smart, but sometimes his metal arm would be too strong and he’d do something stupid like slice his finger or get slammed with something. He healed fast, but medical assistance was helpful.

It was during these times when they both attended the med bay that they developed a sort of camaraderie. Yes, they were sort of teammates and had basic interactions outside of team exercises, but this was something new, like if they had gone out to bars together. Except this was a lot more fun than going out to bars. It became “ _Hey loser what did you do now”_ and comparing minor battle scars. It was a weird friendship, but it suited them both.


End file.
